Emotions of Logic
by Edward Wrightman
Summary: When the Enterprise beams aboard a half Vulcan half human female, Kirk places Spock in charge of her development. To make things worse, the female has chosen to suppress her Vulcan half. It's up to Spock to convince her logic is the best choice, but will Spock learn to express his own human half instead?


**Introduction:**

_First off, I don't own any of the Star Trek Characters. Fanfiction is just for fun, and to express creativity. This is my first Star Trek fanfiction story, so feedback is welcomed. The story is meant to take place between Episodes: The City on the Edge of Forever and shortly after Amok Time. There's nods to other branches of the Star Trek universe, but mostly this story is meant to take place within the Original Series. Any questions, don't hesitate to ask! Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter One**

The U.S.S. Enterprise sailed through space with no true destination. Its captain, simply stared into space through the ship's viewing screen. As usual, Spock plugged various codes into the ship's computer, scanning the surrounding planets and stars for anything unusual. If he was capable of emotion, Spock may have felt a bit of guilt over their previous journey. Captain Kirk hadn't been the same, after encountering the city on the edge of forever. What had happened there, had left the captain mourning the loss of love. Spock thought love a curious thing, though an entirely human one. The effects of love, could never affect him as they had the captain.

While contemplating this, the computer beeped, signaling an odd reading. Spock turned to the captain, who had also heard the strange sound. "Captain, it appears there is a vessel ahead. Scans indicate it is a category three, primitive but that of an advancing culture." Captain Kirk acknowledged the statement, then turned back to the viewing screen. "Does it pose any threat to the ship?" Spock went back to the computer, but had an answer within seconds. "Scans indicate that the vessel's power supply is low, and that there is a humanoid creature aboard. The threat is minimal captain." Kirk turned to Spock, and contemplated his next move. "Acknowledge. Any communications line open?"

Lieutenant Uhura scanned for any communication lines, but found none. "There appears no communication has been sent Captain." Both Captain Kirk and Spock were a bit taken aback, but further debated their options. In the end, it was the captain that won out. "Spock, have engineering beam aboard that lifeform. I'm heading to engineering now." Spock did as commanded, before the captain had time to leave the bridge. When Kirk finally got to engineering, the life form had already been beamed aboard. To his surprise, it was a woman, and very much so human. "Welcome aboard, you are on the U.S.S. Enterprise, I am Captain Kirk, who are you and what is your business?"

The girl looked startled at his words, but quickly recovered from them. She stood at attention, saluted, and then spoke. "I am Aurella, First Officer, and assigned to a ship that has since been destroyed. The small transport vehicle was all that remained." Captain Kirk found her answer odd, but accepted it. This was not the first time such an event had been encountered by his ship. "Is there anything I can do for you at the moment? Perhaps open a communications line?" The girl shook her head, but then nodded. "Perhaps, Captain, Would it be possible to see the bridge?" Kirk found her request odd, but understood that in her culture such a ship was overwhelming. "Certainly, but then you must report to sick bay. A routine physical is in order."

Aurella nodded, and then followed the captain to the bridge. For a moment, she simply stared at the devices around her. She was awestruck by what she saw, and could barely focus her attention. When she first glimpsed Spock, she was stunned. "A Vulcan? Aboard this ship willingly? Why I never thought I'd live to see that." Her remark made Spock raise an eyebrow at the captain. Clearly, she'd come across Vulcans before. "Where do you come from?" The girl laughed at Spock's question, but sighed. "I come from Earth." Captain Kirk began to fill in Spock, who in turn found the girl even more intriguing. He kept his questions to himself temporarily, at least until the girl was sent to sick bay.

When Aurella was gone, Spock looked at the captain. "Shall I do a computer analysis, Captain." Kirk nodded, "Affirmative. Let me know what you find." Spock began running different questions through the computer, until it finally came across some useful information. "Captain, you're going to want to hear this." Kirk made his way over to the computer, and listened as Spock played back his findings. "First Officer Aurella, assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise, at the request of its captain, Captain Archer. Presumed dead, after an escape vessel was dislodged from the ship." Spock stopped the recording, letting Kirk process the information. "How long ago was this?" Thinking for a moment, Spock looked back at the Captain. "Jim, Archer was the first Captain ever assigned to the Enterprise. It's hard to say, but logically, she shouldn't be alive."


End file.
